


I have a perfect suggestion!

by hobbeshalftail3469



Series: Davy and Leo [4]
Category: Third Star (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Davy drops by, Davy on the bottom, Davy's been gone a week on work, Fingering, I missed my smutty boyz too much, Leo's on a modelling job, M/M, cheeky Davy, cheeky Leo, fluffy kissing and loved up bliss, lots of cuming, man on man sex, the inevitable happens!, wanking in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469
Summary: So I was in need of a bit of smut...and who better to oblige than my favourite boyz!A quickie between a photo shoot was the prompt....





	I have a perfect suggestion!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LulaIsAKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/gifts), [In the eye of the beholder](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=In+the+eye+of+the+beholder).



Davy grinned as he glanced at his phone from the back seat of the taxi he was currently sprawled across.   
Having been away at a conference in Amsterdam for the best part of a week he was eager to get back to the house he shared with his sexy-arsed husband…..actually he was just eager for the latter part; fuck the house!

His husband of almost 7 months was of course the incredibly sought after model, Leo Banks-Kempe, and as usual he had scheduled work of his own to coincide with his Davy being away from him.   
Leo often worked away on jobs, which Davy had needed to get used to early on in their relationship.   
Whilst Leo was working he found the separation just about bearable. However, he had discovered that when the boot was on the other foot and it was Davy away he really struggled.

The first time Davy had been away; at a new client meeting in Rome; Leo had actually flown out to be with him having found it just impossible to pass the time alone with no work himself.  
From then on they’d decided that Leo would always arrange something work wise to occupy him when Davy was away.

And so it was that Leo was taking part in a shoot for one of the many aftershave or hair or skincare products he was the ‘face’ of.   
It was at a hotel in central London and the message Davy had just received told him that the shoot was going on longer than expected – some issue with lighting and permission to use a roof earlier in the day! – and Davy had sneakily not told Leo that he’d got an earlier flight….

The taxi drew up at the swanky London hotel and he paid the driver as his quality luggage was wheeled into the foyer by a uniformed concierge.  
Where once Davy would have been somewhat shy and unsure in these types of locations, he was now the epitome of calm elegance as he sauntered across to the information desk, his luggage shadowing him.

“I’m here to see Leo Banks-Kempe, he’ll be with the team shooting for….erm,” Davy referred to his phone, “It’s Chanel apparently.”

The member of hotel staff did a slight double take at Davy’s face; it was something he was getting more used to; people thought they possibly might recognise him, and of course when they heard the name Leo Banks-Kempe many twigged that he was the slender, handsome, well-dressed man who was often featured in the shots which appeared in the celeb magazines and Sunday papers fairly regularly – they’d assumed the novelty would wear off post-wedding excitement; but the press seemed as hungry as ever to grace their pages with 2 good-looking men.

“Of course Mr Banks-Kempe, your husband and the shooting crew are located in the fifth floor, Presidential Suite. You’ll find the lifts over to your right, Sir. Would you like us to take care of your luggage, Sir?”  
Davy smiled warmly, “That would be very helpful, thank you,” and made his way into the lift, giving instructions for the 5th floor to the member of hotel staff.   
He dragged his palms through his hair and rolled his shoulders under the smart jacket he was wearing; the tie which he’d been wearing earlier was already crumpled into his case.

Davy knew that Leo was the only model on the shoot today, and that he’d been allocated a room for his own use during the day – Leo had sent a picture of the swanky fittings – not to either of their tastes, but the floor to ceiling, tinted windows were certainly impressive.   
He alighted the lift and followed the various sounds and voices towards where his husband was posing amidst a variety of draped fabrics, wearing an obscenely well fitting black suit.   
His pristine white shirt had several more buttons unfastened than was strictly legal, and had clearly been pulled taught against his body (probably with the help of little bulldog clips at the back, Davy now knew some of the tricks of the trade!)   
There was a carefully positioned black bow tie hanging loosely and unfastened around his neck and his legs where positioned widely splayed, the image of louche elegance, especially with his chin positioned in such a way, together with his thumb against his lower lip and that dazzling ‘Leo Banks’ smoulder.

Davy spotted a familiar face, Aimee was a make-up artist who often worked with Leo, and he silently wandered across to her without attracting the attention of his highly focussed husband.

“Leo’s got that room if you want to wait. They want to change the lighting and set for one final shot after this,” she explained as she efficiently organised cosmetics, pots and brushes on a small table beside a canvas director’s chair.

Davy nodded and made his way through to the room, which was littered with the presence of his husband…..it made Davy smile to see the familiarity and to know exactly where he’d have left his shoes (or on this occasion trainers!) and to know that he’d have drunk at least 3 cups of tea from the tray on the sideboard (there were in fact 4 discarded tea bags and a partially drunk cup of what smelled like peppermint tea standing on the tray.)

He popped his nose through to the bathroom and took the opportunity of pee’ing before washing his hands and strolling back through to the main room and downing most of one of the glass bottles of still, chilled water.

Back in the shooting area Leo was angling himself slightly lower in the seat and arranging his hands on his thighs as requested by the photographer, his thoughts very much on the fact that he would be seeing his gorgeous husband and that given the time on the clock which was just in his line of sight he’d be taking off and on his way back to the UK about now.

After several more minutes of frenzied camera clicking and patient tweaks of position, fingers, eyebrows and lips from Leo the photographer was apparently satisfied.  
As was usual Leo made his way across to immediately review the images, which were all in black and white on the screen, vetoing several instantly – it didn’t take him long to scan a whole series of images and single in on one which was unflattering, and this little additional minute of work on his behalf ensured that nobody ever saw a bad shot of Leo Banks-Kempe!

“OK Leo, we need to rearrange and reset for one final scene. You’ll be standing so could you ask Rory to steam out those trouser creases….and I think we might go shirtless….is that a problem?”  
Leo shook his head, “Nope, fine. So, I’m guessing I have an hour or so? I might order some food and phone my husband,” and he carefully stepped over cables and lighting stands as he made his way across to where Aimee and Rory were positioned.

“They want these steamed,” Leo indicated his slightly creased black trousers, “I’ll take them off and pass them out to you.”  
Aimee however grabbed hold of his bicep, “Better take ’em off here…..once you get in there you might not want to be disturbed for a bit,” and she grinned, waggling her eyebrows at his, and Rory’s slightly puzzled expressions.  
“I’m ordering food and phoning Davy…..either of you can come in!” he stated, head on one side.  
Aimee however was persistent and blocked his path towards his room, “Just get your pants off Leo….trust me….don’t make Rory have to sneak in….the poor lad might never recover, and if he made me get them I’d have to burn my eyes out of my head!”  
Leo pouted and shook his tousled hair at her, but bent to unfasten the laces of his black shoes and remove them carefully rather than toe them off as he would usually - a standing shot would mean him wearing them again, and the alternative pair were in his opinion a rather hideous patent leather affair, so he’d rather keep with the ones he had on!

Aimee, and Rory, sighed softly as Leo stripped off his trousers and stood wearing black socks, clinging black boxer briefs, white shirt, tux jacket and dishevelled bow tie….plus a rather delicious perturbed pout.   
There truly wasn’t any combination of clothing that the man couldn’t render sexy!

“Right, you’ve got my pants, happy?!” he smirked, backing up in the direction of his room. Aimee nodded and grinned back at him.

He was mumbling something about ‘Bloody horny middle aged women wanting to get a glimpse of me in my knickers’ as he entered the room and froze.

Davy got the full force of his ‘just for Davy’ smile and felt the full force of his husband’s powerful upper arms wrap around him and lift him off his feet before their mouths connected and they reacquainted each other with the taste, feel and scent of each other.

Davy’s hands stroked under his husband’s shirt, glorying in the feel of his smooth, firm skin beneath his hands.   
Leo’s fingers dragged through Davy’s beautifully (in his view) disastrous hair, and firmly grasped the nape of his neck, angling him so that he could work his mouth and tongue exquisitely into the welcoming warmth of his husband, their tongues gliding and probing in a practised, passionate manner.

They remained locked together for several minutes, breathes becoming shallower as their evident arousal for each other pressed together below their waists.  
Eventually Leo relented and allowed Davy to pull his lips away, although he punctuated his comment with soft nips and nuzzles to Leo’s jaw and neck, “Am I a nice surprise then?”

Leo groaned and ground his erection against Davy’s flies, “Always, Gorgeous! You’re back early though, yeah? I thought you’d only be taking off now.”

“Earlier flight, thought I’d watch my sexy husband at work for a bit before I go home….shall we go out there and….”

He didn’t get to finish the statement as his husband literally picked him up and threw him onto the bed, yanking off and discarding his Chanel tuxedo jacket in the process.

“We’re staying here!.....At least for the next 45 minutes or so,” Leo panted, wriggling his hands between the pair of them and wrestling with the buttons on Davy’s shirt.

“If we’re on a time limit I can be quicker at getting these off without you on top of me,” Davy smirked, returning the passion of his ridiculously turned on husband, their mouths not even separating as they spoke.  
Leo grunted and nodded, kneeling up on the bed, but still straddling Davy’s slender hips between his thighs.

“That is a particularly unique Leo Banks-Kempe look by the way,” Davy stated as he dragged off his jacket and shirt and indicated Leo’s shirt, boxers and black socks combo. 

“It’s the bow tie that makes it work!” Leo grinned as he dragged it from his neck and tossed aside the crisp, white shirt.

Davy allowed him to unfasten the clasp and zip of his flies and pull them down his slender legs; he’d already toed off his brogues.

“Are we keeping the socks on for a sexy look?” Davy queried when Leo ignored his own and crawled up the mattress, addressing his full attention to the bulge in his husband’s grey boxers.

“I don’t want to fuck your feet,” Leo snarled and swiftly yanked down Davy’s underwear, releasing his stiff, perfect cock and a gasping sob from the throats of both men.

In the adjacent room the men could hear the sounds of scraping furniture, verbal instructions and even the sound of a drinks can being opened.  
“This room isn’t very sound proof, love,” Davy hissed as his mouth sought out Leo’s again; he knew Leo struggled to remain quiet in the sack!

“I have a perfect suggestion then,” the dark haired man mumbled, kneeling back and removing his own boxers, “Get your legs in the air Davy-Boy.” He gripped his lower lips between his teeth and snaked his hand down beneath his perfect husband, his perfect lover, toying with Davy’s pliant entrance.

Davy groaned and smirked back at the wolfishly intense stare of the man he adored.   
He’d come relatively late to the whole ‘bottom’ experience and they mostly kept to Davy being on ‘top’ in their relationship; but Davy was as horny as fuck after a week without the contact of this delicious, sexy man who was now piercing him with a stunning, ‘only for Davy’ smouldering gaze.

“Come on then,” Davy murmured seductively, flashing back a look of pure desire from below his ruffled fringe and clasping his lip between his teeth, wrinkling his nose and stifling his groan as Leo pressed one of his long digits inside him.  
Leo groaned and hitched up Davy’s knees, pressing his own body against his husband’s erection, sliding his own against the soft hairs of Davy’s belly and silencing his own throaty moan by sucking down on his husband’s arching neck.  
He worked his finger into Davy’s tight entrance rapidly, keeping it moving and stroking up deeply to find the sweet spot inside his husband that made him instantly pliant beneath him.

“You ready?” Leo asked, panting with his own need as much as holding his position above Davy with only one of his arms able to hold his weight.

Davy knew that without any lubrication it would be slightly uncomfortable when Leo entered him, but frankly he was beyond caring.   
He needed to cum, and he wanted his sexy arsed husband to make him!

“Yeah, do it…..fuck me,” Davy snarled, feeling Leo shift himself above him and position the head of his hard, leaking cock against his hungry hole.

Leo slipped one of his hands around Davy’s neck, the other gripped his hip.   
He felt Davys’ hands wrap around his broad back and he eased himself through the first tight muscles of his husband’s arse, stilling himself and breathing sharply to wait for Davy’s signal to move.  
Davy gritted his teeth and smoothed his hands across Leo’s muscular back, which helped him relax against the intrusion, and he returned Leo’s penetrating gaze, flicking his soft lips into a twitching smirk. 

“Yeah?” Leo whispered, and barely waited for a moaning response before thrusting himself deeper into his lover’s backside, feeling the soft cheeks of Davy’s arse pressing against his own muscular hip bones.

They swallowed each other’s groans, although Davy’s vocalisations whilst being fucked was never as loud and lacking in control as Leo’s.   
They instead found themselves moaning softly into each others’ mouths in time with the powerful, relentless thrusting of Leo’s cock.  
The close proximity of their bodies led to them working up a sweat quickly and as Leo adjusted his position Davy licked hungrily against the moisture on his husband’s neck.

“God! That’s so good Davy…..FUCK, Shit that’s good,” Leo hissed as quietly as he could as Davy widened his thighs, tilting his hips fractionally and enabling Leo to thrust just slightly, but incredibly, deeper inside him.

Leo was stifling his still loud moans by biting into the pillow over Davy’s shoulder, the pair of them were creating a perfect rhythm, their bodies giving and taking pleasure in equal measures.

Davy ceased sucking on Leo’s neck and whimpered to get his attention,   
“Look at me……Babes, look at me,” he muttered.

Leo obeyed immediately and pushed back to clasp Davy’s neck, finding his gorgeous husband’s glazed expression.  
“Are you gonna cum?” Leo huskily whispered, feeling himself getting close himself, but wanting to savour every exquisite moment of being so close to his Davy.

Davy shook his head fractionally, “Not yet…….just fuck me hard……and keep looking at me….tell me how good it feels,” he ground his teeth together as Leo began to obey the instructions in the order they were given.   
He upped the pace of his hips and open mouth gazed at his stunningly perfect husband before managing to form semi coherent statements,  
“You feel so fucking tight, Davy. My cock’ s so hard inside you….you’re pulling me so close, Baby. Every fucking twitch of you is getting me closer……I just want to stay here forever Gorgeous……fucking your perfect, perfect arse. I fucking love you.”

Davy soaked up the raw emotion pouring from his husband’s lips which together with his thick, probing cock setting an achingly pounding rhythm in his arse was making him see stars, although they were reflected in the green eyes of Leo so beautifully that he couldn’t drag his gaze away.

“Oh fuck, Leo…….shit. Fuuuuuuck!” he hissed. “I’m gonna……oh God, yeah.”

Leo maintained his pounding hips; to be fair he couldn’t have stopped if he’d tried; and shifted the hand at Davy’s neck down to grasp his almost lead-like cock between their bodies, working it quickly in his fist.

“Come on Gorgeous, cum for me, baby,” he growled, maintaining his seductive, darkly dilated gaze on his beloved Davy as he came apart beneath him and across his own chest courtesy of a few more rapid flicks of Leo’s large, strong hand.

Davy sobbed and tried to control his rapid breathing as he felt Leo fractionally swell before several, rapturous thrusts had him filling his husband with his hot, creamy release.

Leo buried his face into the pillow once more in order to stifle and subdue his heavy breathing, sobbing out Davy’s name repeatedly and sighing deeply as he pulled out of his husband.  
Davy shuddered and clung onto Leo’s back as his panting breath stabilised.   
He felt Leo withdraw from him and exhaled long and deeply as he was able to lower his knees and assume a more relaxed position beneath Leo’s weight.

“God I’ve fucking missed you,” he drawled, pressing slightly messy kisses into Leo’s sweaty forehead and hair.

Leo twitched his stubbled chin against Davy’s shoulder and further adjusted his hips so that Davy could squirm into a more comfortable blissed out shape on the bed.  
“I can’t wait ‘til you get me home in our bed….it’s been so big and empty without you in it,” Leo pouted, nuzzling against one of Davy’s nipples and tasting the slightly salty remnants of his husband’s spunk…..and loving it!

They nestled and stroked each other until they both came back down from their highs.

“Don’t you have to go back out there to work?” Davy finally asked, aware that his chest felt slightly tight from dried cum, and that they were both still wearing their socks.  
Leo groaned and nodded his nose and forehead against Davy’s lithe upper arm.

“I’ve got about 20 minutes, although I was intending to eat something before you arrived and put paid to those plans,” he grinned.  
Davy arched a single eyebrow and pulled his slightly uneven lips into an expression that was both innocent and ridiculously seductive at the same time,  
“Well, I reckon we both need a shower….and I’m sure I can think of something to satisfy your nibbles…..come on.”

Davy wriggled off the crumpled bed and beckoned Leo with an outstretched finger as he sauntered towards the bathroom and started the shower running.  
Leo groaned and smirked at his beautiful husband’s ability to make him so completely happy; and so ridiculously turned on pretty much every waking hour.

“I’m coming!” he mumbled petulantly, dragging himself from the haven he’d created in the pillows and coverlet; he removed his socks when he realised they were still on his feet and tossed them onto the bed.  
Davy was waiting for him and slid his arms around his narrow, highly muscled waist,  
“Oh, I know you are, Babes,” he grinned, nuzzling his lips against Leo’s jawline, “Get under that water…..you’re a very grubby boy and you need a thorough rub down!”

Leo almost ran and dragged Davy under the shower head, the pair giggling and squirming as they kissed and kissed, their hands roaming across each others’ bodies.  
Leo sluiced water back across his hair and pulled Davy in for a searing kiss beneath the deluge.   
Both were aroused again, fully hard and enjoying the sensation of sliding against each other under the warm water.

“You still want something to eat?” Davy asked cheekily, prodding his length into Leo’s belly.  
Leo grinned back at him, “You know me….I’m always hungry……but I can wait til we get home for that; let’s just take care of these and dry off,” and he slipped his hand back around Davy’s stiff cock and sighed as his own length was engulfed by Davy’s insistent grip.

Leo pulled their upper bodies closer, their arms pumping rapidly and each bringing about the inevitable conclusion to being in close proximity to each other’s wet, naked body. 

Smiling at each other they shared a palmful of the rather decent quality shower product and lathered each other up in a wonderfully relaxed, but sweetly erotic manner, especially when Davy insisted on making sure that Leo’s bottom was very clean indeed!

After drying off and in Davy’s case redressing completely, in Leo’s case putting his pants and socks back on they stood kissing and in Leo’s case fiddling with Davy’s wedding ring; which he still adored seeing and feeling on his husband’s slender finger.

“Aren’t they going to wonder why your hair’s wet?” Davy asked, running his fingers through Leo’s wonderful, shoulder length curls.  
“They can wonder all they like……now, bugger off before you get me all discombobulated again….I need to find my trousers!”

“I’m not saying anything about how easily that phrase seems to roll off your tongue. I’m going….my job is done, at least for the time being!”

Davy collected his jacket and gave his husband one more kiss before leaving, throwing a cheeky wink in the direction of Aimee and Rory who was rather amusingly wafting steam across the crotch of Leo’s black, tuxedo trousers.

Leo sauntered out of his room a few moments later, smiling smugly in his undies and socks.

“Are my pants ready?” he asked Rory, straight faced despite Aimee’s sniggering, head shaking profile.  
“They’ll be a bit hot,” the young wardrobe assistant replied naively.

“Perfect!”


End file.
